Un susto fallido
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: *reto de Halloween para el foro hasta el final de la pradera, de los juegos del hambre. porque todos saben que un Haimitch sin licor es como una arena sin tributos. cuando el aburrimiento es más fuerte, darle un buen susto a Katniss parece el escape perfecto.


*Autor's note*. ¡Hola gente que me lee! *se hacen unos minutos de silencio y se escucha el sonido de los grillos*. bueno, esta vez vengo con un hermoso y adorable reto [que me costó una vida escribir] para el foro hasta el final de la pradera!, de los juegos del hambre. :)

Este fic forma parte del reto de Halloween: "reto del susto". y creo que el mayor susto en él es la cantidad de palabras. ¡505! sí, me pasé por poco. pero que decir, los drabbles y cosas cortas no son lo mío.

En fin, me callo y los dejo leer! espero que les guste y dé risa. 

Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa del comedor como por désima vez esa mañana. En la casa, Solo se escuchaba el silencio, en el comedor, un mayor señor Haymitch Avernathy había dejado de lado todo intento por conciliar el sueño y ahora buscaba por todos lados algo con lo que perder su tiempo. [no, limpiar la casa no estaba en su lista] 

el problema en concreto era que él, desde hacía unos cuantos días, cuando a Peeta se le había ocurrido quitarle todas las botellas con contenidos alcoholicos que rondaban por la casa, [incluyendo las que el viejo borrachín mantenía ocultas debajo de su cama por si las dudas..] estaba más gruñón y antipatico que de costumbre, eso sumado a que dormía como el diablo y tenía un aburrimiento grande como el mismísimo Panem. 

Es que ¿tanto le costaba entender a ese muchacho que él no iba a ser el abuelo santa Claus de sus mocosos? Haimitch Avernaty bebía, y decía groserías, así era él. Que lo dejaran ser y que por favor no lo torturaran más quitándole su preciado licor!. Que no había sufrido suficiente ya? Teniendo que pasar por una arena, haciendo de niñero de un par de chiquillos con más problemas que libros de matemáticas en otras dos, y ayudando a planear una revolución. ¡se merecía una recompensa y dormir toda la maldita vida si se le daba la gana!. 

Nopes, Haymitch no estaba felíz. paseó su mirada por la habitación una vez más, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse [o algúna botella de licor que hubiera caído májicamente del cielo], , tan astiado estaba el pobre que hasta hubiera aceptado acompañar a Katniss a cazar. 

En ese momento se le prendieron las luces. 

Recordó la caja con porquerías del capitolio que Efie se había dejado olvidada y la idea le cayó. le daría un buen susto a la chica en llamas. 

Rebuscó entre el montón de baratijas unas garras como las que usaba esa tal Tigris, un antifa´z vaya uno a saber de que vicho, unos colmillos y una de esas extrañas pieles de colores y se las puso. Le hubiera gustado tener a la mano algo que le dejara los labios como los de Snow, para causar una impresión mayor. pero por desgracia no encontró nada parecido. 

La verdad era que se veía totalmente ridículo, pero todo fuera con tal de divertirse un poco a costas de la chica, a de más, le había quedado perfecto el disfraz, Hasta podrían darle un premio a muto improvisado del año! 

caminó hacia el bosque, listo para darle el susto de su vida a la avinagrada de Everdheen. 

pero el plan no le salió como quería. a penas cruzó la cerca que separaba la beta del bosque, sería atacado por los flamantes nuevos guardaespaldas de Katniss, [es decir, sus hijos] 

a penas lo vieron, le dispararon con flechas hechas de ramitas que no matarían ni a un mosquito, alegando en palabras textuales de la niña que: "¡ma´má!"a Haymitch se lo comió un muto travesti!" ¡y muy feo!". 

*autor's note* 

sí, y ´hasta ahí lo dejo, porque si no la cantidad de palabras se me va a las nuves.

esto debe ser, la cosa más random que he escrito hasta ahora, y amé escribirla. debería tirarme más al humor, aunque no estoy segura de si me sale bien, ya me dirán ustedes. 

En fin, comentarios, dulces para Halloween, saludos, tomatazos [o dada la fecha huevos], me los pueden dejar en un review :) 

*y a las geniales personitas del foro, espero que les haya gustado el minific! y que no me haya quedado tan raro como pienso xD

felíz Halloween, coman muchos caramelos [pero cepíllense los dientes después]

[comentario random y muy necesario] ¡por favor! devuélvanme la línea de separación. es imposible hacer párrafos así.


End file.
